You are the best thing that's ever been mine
by BelleWriter
Summary: 3 shot between Hotch and Emily :    Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

Character Pairing: Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss

I don't own anything.

ENJOY !

Aaron's POV:

It was a little after seven o'clock when Emily and I were sitting on the couch watching their favorite movie; it was a romantic comedy that we've watched at least 40 times. Her head was resting on my chest and my arms around her; as long as she was comfortable then everything was perfect. Just 2 years ago she was just a 'co-worker' to me; nothing more. We would exchanged hellos with each other, keeping the conversations short and sweet and talk about cases on the job but for some reason I had a feeling about this woman. Her dark features were drawn to me and her personality slowly captured my heart. Emily was caring, out-going and dedicated to the people around her. It all started with just a one simple and casual lunch together then that turned into multiple lunches together.

Not long after we fell for each other at first, hiding our relationship because we were still wondering where this was going but then once we realized that this wasn't just casual dating; it was forming into love.

For a while now I really wanted to propose to her, Dave took me to a jeweler to pick out a wedding ring (of course I went to Dave, he's dealt with this type of stuff 3 times) and after an hour of looking around for the perfect ring not too big and not too small I finally found it. It was stunning and literally shined in the light I knew she would love it. I think now was the time to break the silence between us.

"Emily, are you asleep?" I whispered and then felt her body move a little. "Nope, I'm still awake. What's up?" Her voice sounded tired.

"I have something to ask you, baby." Why was I so nervous? I was about to propose to the woman I loved and wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

"Go ahead, I'm up for questions." She laughed a bit, always a joker. I glanced up at the television and saw the part where the guy was going to propose to the love of his life. "Great timing." I mumbled.

"What are you talking about, Aaron?" Emily looked up at me.

My heart was starting to beat faster and faster now. I looked deeply into her eyes then the thought came to me, since I didn't have a proposal speech all planned out and we both watched this movie many times I knew exactly what I was going to say.

"Emily…" I said looking into her eyes. As the character began to speak I said every word from the movie half way through the speech I saw Emily's eyes fill with water. Was I doing something wrong? But I continued anyway. Finally coming down to the four words that would possibly change my life I took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

"I…" She began to speak but her tears caused her speech to shake then she let out a heart warming smiling. "I love you, Aaron."

"So… I take that as a yes?" I said still unsure, she was also hard to read.

"Yes! It's an absolute yes!" Then I took the ring out of my pocket and slipped the ring onto her finger. "We should set a due date and tell everyone" She looked up at me.

Oh right, I forgot about all of that. "Why should we wait? I want to make this official as soon as possible."

"How soon?"

"Let's get married tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's Point of View: 

"We are about to land, please fasten your seat belts and remain in your seats. Thank you for your co-operation and have a nice night" The pilot said.

There I was sitting on a plane with Aaron right beside me, holding my hand firmly. He was quite serious when he said 'let's get married tonight' I didn't know what the rush was but I didn't really care; I was about to marry the man I love and couldn't imagine being without. Did I mention we were heading to Vegas to tie the knot? Yep, crazy I know but I think it's very romantic and shows how dedicated this man is.

"We're almost there, baby." Aaron leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"You're lucky I found a white dress in my closet that was appropriate for the occasion." I giggled.

"I didn't care if you wore your pajamas as long as you were ready to say 'I do.' Don't worry; we can have all the fancy and traditional stuff when we get back, alright?" He smiled and kissed my forehead.

Wow, I hadn't realized how lucky I was until now.

/

I sat on the hotel bed with my towel over my body and my phone glued to my ear, I couldn't possibly pull off something like this without telling someone first so I called JJ.

"This better be good, Emily or I'm hanging up and never answering you calls ever again." She sounded grumpy and tired.

"Jayje, I know you're sleeping."

"No kidding, Sherlock." She mumbled then I heard Will ask 'who is it?'

"Well then, I'll make this quick." Then I took a deep breath. "Aaron and I are getting married…"

"Oh my goodness, no way! Emily I'm so happy for you two, when did he propose?1 what did he say? Was it romantic?1 I've never seen Hotch being romantic EVER!" She went on and on then I interrupted her.

"Yeah well, we're sort of in Vegas right now" I bit my lip.

"AND YOU COULDN'T TELL ME!" She yelled.

"I just did right now!" I smiled.

"It midnight, Emily wait please don't' tell me this was your idea." She sighed.

"Of course not, it was all Aaron's idea and I think it's quite sweet." I growled.

"Believe it or not, I think it's absolutely crazy! But, it's probably the most romantic thing I've ever heard." Then I heard Will mumble something. "Okay, second most romantic thing ever."

"We're about to get married in 15 minutes but I couldn't help but to tell someone."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come down there to you know, be your maid of honor or something? JJ sounded like she was ready to jump on the next plane over here.

"No, it's just Aaron and I tonight. But, don't worry I'll throw a party and everything when we come back, he just wants it to make it official." I said as I was going through my bag.

"Great! Garcia and I will plan everything, actually I'll start tomorrow!" She giggled. "Well, you don't want to keep to soon-to-be-husband waiting now do you?"

"Of course not, I'll call you tomorrow to tell you how everything went. And please don't tell a single soul!" I made her promise.

"Alright, my lips are sealed. For now…" She laughed then hung up the phone before another word.

I groaned then threw the phone on the bed. I finally finished doing my hair and make-up; my hair was curly and my make-up was Smokey eyes and a light pink lipstick. Then finally I slipped into my so called 'wedding dress' and looked at myself in the mirror. Surprisingly, I was blown away. I really hoped Aaron liked it.

My phone started to vibrate; I was receiving a text message. "It's time beautiful." From Hotch. I took a breath then headed for the door.

I could hear the wedding bells ringing in my ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Final Chapter. Thanks for reading. (:

Hotch's Point of View

"Are you ready, Agent Hotchner?" The priest turned to me and cracked a smile. I was standing in a beautiful chapel that was lit up from top to bottom and had flowers and candles everywhere. I've known the priest for a while and when I walked in he was surprised to see me. I asked him for a favor in and in return he transformed the Chapel into the most extraordinary place I've seen.

"I'm more then ready. Once again, I want to thank you for everything." I smiled gratefully.

"Anything for you, Aaron besides you helped me through something I thought I couldn't face and knowing that I can live in peace again is something I can give thanks for everyday." He smiled then a woman came in the Chapel. She had short, wavy hair and was wearing a dress that went up to her knees. Gracefully, she walked up to the front of the Chapel where we were standing.

"She's ready." She smiled at directly at me. "Must I add, she looks stunning but incredibly nervous. You're a lucky man, Mr. Hotchner."

"Thank you…" I trailed off because I didn't know her name.

"Cecilia" She told me her name as if she knew exactly what I was thinking. "Well, before you're soon to be wife hyperventilates back there I'm going to start playing the wedding song on the organ and that'll cue her to start walking in."

"Thank you, Cecilia." The Priest smiled at her and stood at the alter holding the Bible and candles were lit up on the side.

Once Cecilia starting playing on the organ the grand doors in the chapel opened and Emily walked in. Every step she took my heart seemed the beat faster and faster until I felt my forehead steaming with sweat. Her beauty blew me away the moment she laid one foot inside the chapel. The way she looked, the way she walked, the way she smiled gracefully at the Priest then me evenly reminded me why we were both in Las Vegas today. It reminded me that there is always a chance in love once you open up your heart and take a chance at it. I knew she would never hurt me and I wouldn't dare hurt her as long as I was alive. I would do everything in my power for this woman, and I wanted to spend every single moment with her for the rest of our lives; I guess that is what you call love.

Once she approached the alter I took both of her hands and we faced each other just admiring every aspect of our faces. Then once the music finished, the Priest finally broke the silence.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss. You two have written your own vows I believe?" The both nodded and said their vows; it was short and sweet. "It is also quite clear that nobody will object to your marriage considering no one is here." He smiled then carried on.

"May I have the rings?" He turned to me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out both of the diamond rings which sparkled in the light. He took one ring and handed it to Emily leaving which left me with one ring.

He then turned to Emily and asked "Do you Emily Prentiss take Aaron Hotchner to be your lawfully wedded husband, to hold and to love, for richer to poorer, for sickness 'til death do you part?"

"I do" She said sweetly and slipped the ring onto my finger.

Then he turned to me; it was my turn. "Do you Aaron Hotchner take Emily Prentiss to be your lawfully wedded wife, to hold and to love, for richer to poorer, for sickness 'til death do you part?"

"I do" Those words happened to so far be my favorite words of the night then I slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I now pronounce you Aaron and Emily Hotchner both man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

At that moment, I took pulled my wife close to me and kissed her passionately; I wanted to do this all night. She pulled away and smiled at me. I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you" She smiled and kissed me again.

"Now I can officially call you mine." I kissed her nose.

From that day on, I gratefully honor my vows to the woman I love and can't imagine spending one day without her with our beautiful family. Yes, everyone at the BAU called us crazy but they knew how unconditional our love really was.


End file.
